You never fall in love the same way twice
by Bocabeille
Summary: Al verse derrotada, LadyDevimon invocó un poder que selló las puertas del Digimundo y mató a todos los digimons en el mundo real; así se extinguieron los Digimon en La Tierra y la humanidad, con el tiempo, los olvidó. Este poder la llevó a otra tierra, junto a los digimon sobrevivientes, en donde sería nuevamente la ama, haciéndolos a todos olvidar su vida anterior en el camino.
1. No more happy endings

**No more happy endings**

* * *

Todos los digimon malvados mueren, todos excepto dos: Devimon y LadyDevimon, amos y señores del mundo de las tinieblas; sin embargo, mientras existiera la luz y la esperanza MagnaAngemon y Angewomon mantendrían a salvo nuestro mundo. El bien contra el mal, así estaba escrito y así debía ser.

No hace muchos años, los niños elegidos y sus digimon salvaron el Digimundo de su último y peor enemigo en lo que lo sabios llamaron "la última gran guerra" contra VenomMyotismon y todos volvímos a ser felices. Los humanos podían ir y venir para traernos alegría, a cambio un digimon se convería en un compañero que podía entrar a voluntad al mundo que ellos llamaban "Tierra".

Pero el poder del mal venció cuando uno de los guardianes que protegían al Digimundo bajó a las tinieblas y liberó a sus gobernadores. MagnaAngemon y Angewomon junto con sus compañeros humanos fueron incapaces de detenerlos y la batalla comenzó. La valentía, el amor, la amistad, el conocimiento, la pureza y la sinceridad se unieron a la luz y la esperanza para juntos conseguir dominar nuevamente a los malvados. Furioso, Lucemon lanzó un rayo contra Devimon que lo hizo volverse tan poderos como en los inicios de la profecía y MagnaAngemon nuevamente sacrificó su alma para detenerlo. Antes de desaparecer, Devimon creo una inmensa explosión que terminó con la digievolución de la mitad de los digimon que batallaban.

Viendo a su compañero fallecer, Angewomon creó una atmósfera celestial para mandar a LadyDevimon al lugar al que pertenecía, esta al verse derrotada, conjuró un poder que selló las puertas del Digimundo y mató a todos los digimons del mundo real. Así se extinguieron los digimons en La Tierra y la humanidad con el tiempo los olvidó. A los que se encontraban dentro, el poder los llevó a otra tierra en donde la malvada LadyDevimon sería nuevamente la ama y señora, olvidándose de su vida anterior en el camino.

Desde entonces el Digimundo se encuentra sumergido en un sueño en la espera del retorno de MagnaAngemon y Angewomon, la luz y la esperanza para despertarlo de su letargo.

* * *

¿Qué pasaría si el Digimundo se encontrara en la tierra? ¿Qué pasaría si los digimon no supieran lo que son y convivieran con nosotros? ¿Qué harías si tu profesor, tu vecino, tu mejor amigo resultara ser un digimon? ¿Qué harías si supieras que no puedes recordar a la persona que más amas y está a tu lado? ¿Cómo actuarías si supieras que tu madre es el digimon más poderoso?

Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de Digimon y Once Upon a Time terminó dándome la idea que necesitaba. No se trata de un crossover, en lo absoluto. En este fic no encontraran nombres de ciudades ni personas japonesas, no muy a menudo por que la autora no tiene ni la menor idea ni de términos ni de costumbres japonesas más que lo establecido en la serie animada. Los nombres van a ser cambiados y como lectores tendrán que averiguar de qué personaje se está hablando.

De verdad espero que les guste.

Saludos cordiales,

Bocabeille.


	2. That thing you love the most

Se hizo el silencio cuando la batalla se concentró en ambos. Bien contra mal, enemigos del pasado, enemigos a muerte. Myotismon contra MagnaAngemon, uno a uno. Nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlos, nadie podía, por que aquella batalla ya era una cuestión personal hasta que finalmente el ángel levantó su espada y dibujó un círculo perfecto para invocar los poderes sagrados. Fue entonces cuando T.K supo lo que vendría a continuación.

En aquel entonces sólo había sido un niño, pero el dolor y el miedo resultó ser el mismo. Angemon en antaño se había sacrificado para vencer a Devimon y ahora volvía a hacerlo con Myotismon, su contraparte malvada. La idea de perderle nuevamente le aterró hasta lo indecible y su esperanza flanqueó.

- MAGNAANGEMON NO

El ángel lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Le había prometido no volverlo a hacer, pero no tenía otra opción: estaba escrito y, si con su muerte podría traerles paz y salvación, entonces moriría mil veces más.

- Lo siento, T.K.

El Angemon de sus recuerdos le habló al unísono con su digimon.

- No, maldición, ¡no!

El ángel inmovilizó a su enemigo con sus brazos y juntos atravesaron la puerta del destino de la que, se decía, no volvería a escapar el digimon de las tinieblas. Producto de ese ataque y de la resistencia de Myotismon, se creo una terrible explosión negra que lo ennegreció todo y los inundó en terror, oscuridad y desesperanza, dando de lleno en el joven rubio y sacudiéndolo todo a su paso.

Por más que lo llamó, por más que corrió y gritó su nombre, fue totalmente incapaz de alcanzarlo y, entonces, el corazón de Kari se detuvo, mientras poco a poco sus rodillas cedían y la hacían desmoronarse en el suelo con la sola visión de su mejor amigo desvanecerse. Sintió cómo la luz de su interior se agotaba mientras su esperanza moría y decidió que quería morir también.

Sin previo aviso y regresándole a la realidad, la risa demoníaca de Lilithmon que resonó por todo el lugar, recordándole que aquella batalla aún no había terminado, le erizó la piel.

- Lilithmon es momento de que tú también pagues por tus pecados -Angewomon extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo-. Atmósfera...

Deshonrosamente y sin consideración la digimon demoníaca atacó de lleno al ángel en el centro del estómago, acuchillándola.

- Angewomon, eres una ilusa -dijo sacando el cuchillo para terminar con su ataque, regodeándose a cada segundo-. No importa que se lo único que haga, te destruiré a tí, a tu humana y a todos esos chiquillos a los que tanto defiendes. Es momento de que yo te gane.

Movió los brazos de una manera similar a la que momentos antes había utilizado el ángel, pero en lugar de aparecer una entrada al mundo de las tinieblas, la fuerza oscura se tornó en un humo denso que los inundó mientras poco a poco Angewomon moría y se unía a los datos del Digimundo.

- ¡No más Digimundo! ¡No más seremos felices para siempre! Es momento de que las Tinieblas gobiernen contra el bien -declaró Lilithmon y cada uno de los Elegidos fue separandose uno a uno del Digimon que lo acompañaba y finalmente dos plumas cayeron con suavidad...

* * *

**You never fall in love the same way twice**

**_That thing you love the most_**

* * *

- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para leer ese libro.

La pequeña Regina Chapmann se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su madre por detrás de su hombro y se apresuró a esconder su historieta japonesa debajo de la almohada aún cuando sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse y se lamento no haberle puesto el seguro.

- De hecho, creo haberte dicho que bajaras para despedirte de tu padre después de lavarte los dientes, ¿lo hiciste? -continuó Emmeline, la honorable esposa y vizcondesa del alcalde de Humer, con su voz autoritaria mientras sacaba el anime y lo arrojaba al suelo sin que su expresión cambiara ni un ápice. Aún así, a Regina le daba muchísimo miedo y prefirió quedarse totalmente inmóvil cuando se le acercó para tomarla de la barbilla-. Cuando te de una orden tienes que obedecerme, ¿de acuerdo?

Como no estaba esperando una respuesta, salió de la habitación tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola prácticamente hasta la cocina. Aquel era, quizá, el lugar más cálido de la casa. Estaba amueblada de una manera exquisita y en el horno nunca faltaba un pie de manzana o sabores varios que la inundaba de un aroma agradable, contrastando con la infinita frivolidad del mármol. Sentados al desayunador se encontraba el resto de su familia.

Su papá, el alcalde de Humer, era un hombre de apariencia tranquila y con el cabello platinado a causa de la batalla perdida en contra de la edad. Era un hombre muy estricto y algo distraído, por lo que aparecía constantemente en las noticias y era su esposa quién tenía que encargarse de limpiar su nombre y reputación. May, en cambio, era su hermana mayor y siempre tenía una sonrisa que dedicarle, especialmente en las mañanas. No conocía persona más bonita que ella: llevaba el cabello cortísimo en un simétrico bob que todos los días llevaba perfectamente alaciado, el uniforme en ella lucía como si lo hubiesen confeccionado para ella y no tenía ni una sola arruga. No era ni de baja estatura ni excesivamente alta, tenía la altura que cualquier señorita recatada debería poseer y tenía, por sobre todas las cosas, el carácter más dulce de todos.

Su único problema era la tendencia a caer en profundas depresiones de las que cada vez tardaba más en recuperarse.

- Regina ya vamonos, ya es tardísimo.

- ¡Si lo sé! Ya voy.

- Las quiero aquí a las cuatro en punto, no lo olviden -dijo su papá sin ni siquiera levantar los ojos de su periódico.

- No, papá -respondieron ambas al unísono con falso fastidio y salieron de la casa, Regina encorvándose ligeramente por el peso de su mochila.

El autobús del colegio ya estaba fuera de la casa, al igual que todas las mañanas y como siempre May esperó a que su hermana subiera antes de hacerlo también. Siempre se sentaban juntas por que ninguno de sus amigos compartía ruta con ellas, ni siquiera Charlie Harrison que no vivía tan lejos. Por eso Regina tuvo tiempo suficiente para contarle a su hermana lo sucedido hacía unos momentos con su mamá.

- Ay, Regis, ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza? Estás loquita -le sonrió para darle ánimos por que ella se sentía exactamente igual, como si por más que lo intentara no pudiera hacer absolutamente nada bien. Ella también la había hecho enojar hacia unos momentos, sin querer-, con razón estaba enojada, pero no le hagas caso. Ya se le pasará.

- No estoy loquita, pero es que -le hizo una seña para que se la acercara por que le iba a contar su más grande secreto, aunque primero la miró brevemente con advertencia para que no se burlara por que hablaba muy en serio-... creo que los digimons son reales.

- ¿Los qué? -de seguro no había escuchado bien, pero mantuvo esa serenidad que la caracterizaba para no reírse ahí mismo y herir sus sentimientos-. Ay no, Regina, ¿los de las caricaturas? ¿Estás segura de que no estás loquita? Los digimons no existen, princesa.

- Si existen, May, y creo que mamá es uno.

* * *

- ¿Ya llegamos?

Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia por el retrovisor que ella ignoró olímpicamente al igual que lo había ignorado las últimas veinticinco veces. La niña que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero se concentró en mirar nuevamente hacia la ventana sin percatarse si quiera en lo rápido que había pronunciado lo último. ¿Es que acaso estaba cumpliendo una especie de cadena perpetua? ¿Tan mal se había portado en su otra vida como para padecer tal martirio? Aunque claro, nadie le había dicho que criar a una niña solo resultaría fácil, especialmente cuando la niña en cuestión tenía la mentalidad de dos personas: la de su mejor amiga y la de una chiquilla de su edad.

- Recapitulemos: la última vez que mi anillo mágico brillo fue hace unos veinte kilómetros y algo me dice que estamos cerca, ¿no lo sientes Wizardmon?

- Ya te dije que si, Sallie -contestó en automático prestando toda su atención en el camino.

- No me llames así, lo detesto -en el rostro de la niña se dibujo un mohín caprichoso que a cualquiera le resultaría intimidante, pero no a él.

- Entonces cómo quieres que te llame, ¿eh, Salamon? Luces como una niñita.

Y tenía toda la razón. Hacía muchos años que Salamon tenía esa apariencia inocente e infantil totalmente alejada de la "ruda" imagen de Gatomon, su yo preferido. No lucía como un digimon y tampoco lo hacía Wizardmon, pues los digimons se habían extinto de ese mundo varios años atrás. Salomon detestaba su imagen adorable, el cabello rubio que le caía delicadamente por los hombros y las mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas. A él, en cambio, la mataban sus ojos azules tan característicos de su etapa de cachorro pues le recordaba lo vulnerable que la había encontrado hacía tantos años atrás; definitivamente seguía quién siendo el ser que le daba un sentido a su vida.

- Wizardmon... ¿cómo crees que luzca? ¿Crees que me reconozca?

- No lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Tu la reconocerías? -haría cualquier cosa por evitarle aquel dolor y la impresión de saber que aquella niña ya no recordaba más a su compañero digimon, pero ninguno de los dos tenía forma de saberlo.

- ¡Claro que si! Soy su digimon, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo mismo dijiste en Odaiba y te recuerdo que la cosa terminó mal.

- Tenía cinco años, eso fue muy diferente.

La había encontrado una vez gracias a Wizardmon en antaño y estaba segura de que volverían hacerlo. No tenía por que ser diferente ahora, a pesar de que cada día creía la desesperanza y comenzaba a perder la fe.

Un letrero verde apareció del lado de Gatomon en la carretera, dándoles la bienvenida a la ciudad, a lo lejos un impotente edificio apareció por detrás de una colina, pero eso a Wizardmon no le entusiasmaba ni le provocaba admiración. Volvió a mirar a través del retrovisor para encontrarse con que su niña se encontraba cabizbaja y jugueteando con el anillo que llevaba colgado al cuello en una cadena de oro improvisada, en ningún momento brilló.

- ¿Vas a conservar el mismo nombre, Sallie?

Volvió a lanzarle una mirada de profundo odio.

- Que no me digas así. ¿Por qué me llamaste así?

- ¿Y cómo quieres llamarte ahora?

- Gatomon -era la niña y no el digimon quién le contestaba.

- No puedes llamarte Gatomon, se burlarán de ti.

- Me gusta Gatomon.

- ¿Qué te parece Gala?

- ¿Gala? -digirió cada una de las palabras lentamente para poder procesarlas y en su carita se dibujó un gesto de frustración.

Wizardmon asintió. Había estado pensando en ese nombre desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no se lo había cambiado debido a que Salamon solo era niña y lo más seguro sería que no lo recordaría en la escuela por más que se lo repitiese.

- ¿Y tú como vas a llamarte? -preguntó con curiosidad. Llevaba tantos años pidiéndole que la llamara de otra forma, que ahora que lo hacía no lo podía creer.

- Will -respondió secamente.

- ¿Otra vez?

Salamon no entendía por que, si podían cambiar de vida cada que se mudaban, Wizardmon seguía empeñándose en llamarse siempre igual. A ella no le gustaba, le resultaba pomposo y extremadamente ridículo; sin embargo, no pudo hacérselo saber por que en ese momento su padre adoptivo se detuvo frente a un edificio gigantesco. No necesitó ser una humana para saber de lo que se trataba.

El problema era que siendo una niña aquel lugar le resultó excesívamente lúgubre, como sacado de una película de terror. Era gris la fachada y el jardín estaba tan metódicamente cuidado y recortado que asustaba; los estudiantes que ingresaban vestían impolutos uniformes azul marino de diseñador y todos lucían la misma mirada de arrogancia y aires. Salomon hizo una expresión ofendida.

- Wizardmon no es gracioso, ¿por qué me trajiste a la escuela? -el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando por su mente se atravesó la idea de que tal vez su amigo se había cansado de ella y había decidido internarla en una cárcel hasta que ella pudiese salir e independizarse para vivir por su cuenta.

- Las niñas de tu edad tienen que estudiar -contestó simplemente.

- Pero yo no soy una niña y lo sabes.

- Lo siento, pero mientras sigas luciendo como una debes de actuar como tal -se bajó del automóvil y le abrió la puerta a su hijastra para que saliera. Al ver que no lo hizo se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus ojos-. Es por la misión, Salomon. ¿Y si la encuentras?

- No está aquí, es imposible. Ella estudia para ser maestra, además -levantó el anillo. Lo único que odiaba de Wizardmon era su empeño por tratarla como una chiquilla-, no brilla. Mejor hay que regresarnos, por favor.

- ¿Qué tal si es tu maestra?

- Lo mismo dijiste la última vez.

- ¿Y si sus hijos estudian aquí? Piénsalo, no serías más grande que ellos.

Salomón bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia su anillo, incapaz de contradecirlo nuevamente por que tenía toda la razón. Era solo que no se imaginó que su primer día en esa ciudad lo pasaría dentro de una escuela, aprendiendo de cosas que le resultaban totalmente inservibles. Wizardmon le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y después la besó en la frente.

La niña lo abrazó antes de bajar del automovil.

- Te quiero, Wizardmon

* * *

Nadie a excepción de ellos dos (y por supuesto sus digimons) sabía que estaban en el Digimundo. ¿Cuál de todos estaba más impaciente? No podría decirlo con exactitud, si su marido, su cuñado y Kari, los digimon o ella, a pesar de que a simple vista era la que lucía más calmada. Honestamente no dejaba de pensarlo en ningún momento.

Como a Biyomon, nada la llenaría más de orgullo que ver salir del digihuevo a una pequeñita Nyokimon que después se convirtiera en una preciosa Yokomon y ver que su hijita fuese su reflejo, a la manera de su marido, y próxima heredera (compartida con los hijos de Miyako, por supuesto) del poder del amor. Si, pero también le provocaba una inmensa ilusión verla montada sobre un poderoso Garurumon, aullándole a la luna.

Y lo más extraño y especial era que, de cierta forma, aquel bebé digimon dependería de Biyomon y Garurumon como si fuera su hijito. O, más bien, así lo veían ellas dos, por que Matt y Gabumon no dejaban de decir que únicamente serían sus guías en lo que creía para ser el compañero digimon que Anna necesitaba.

El primero de todos "los elegidos" en tener hijos había sido Joe y todos habían acudido al Digimundo para verlo recibir a su digimon. Fue algo emotivo y ridículo: doce humanos junto a sus doce digimons reunidos en el campo de los digihuevos y festejando después. Ahora era algo más discreto y más bien familiar. Solo los cuatro por que Matt compartía todo con T.K y Kari estaba ahí por que era muy especial para el matrimonio; además, requerían de sus D3 para poder abrir la puerta.

- ¿Dónde crees que este, Sora?

- No lo sé, Biyomon, hay demasiados digihuevos.

- ¡Miren! -gritó Gabumon para llamar su atención, señalando un digihuevo que no estaba tan lejos de donde ellos estaban y que a su alrededor tenía un par de digimons bebés que terminarían siendo indudablemente Punimons; Matt le pasó a la pequeña Anna y tanto él como Biyomon corrieron hacía ahí, sin embargo, cuando la bebé de ojos castaños y cabello rubio lo tocó no pasó nada.

- Oh, qué mala suerte, en verdad pensé que sería ese -dijo Kari al alcanzarlos, como si aún esperara que de pronto volviera a brillar.

- No importa, conociéndolos, lo encontraran pronto. Seguro ese no era el Punimon adecuado.

- Matt no puedes estar tan seguro de que será un Punimon -dijo Sora con una sonrisilla en el rostro, aquella graciosa discusión le recordaba mucho a los meses en los que estuvieron esperando a Anna y juraba cada uno que sería un niño o una niña.

- Les apuesto a que será un Nyokomon -dijo T.K, tomando a Kari de la mano y sonriendo. Con el pequeño Joe no habían querido apostar por que ya sabían que tendría un Pichimon.

- Yo creo que es un Punimon, ¿tú que dices, Sora?

- A mi me gustaría también un Nyokomon.

- Se parece a mi -espetó Matt para que no continuaran diciendo tonterías, como siempre él tenía que tener la razón-. Va a ser una Punimon...

- ¡Sora! -la voz de Biyomon los hizo voltear al tiempo que Anna, aún en brazos de Gabumon, tocaba con sus manitas un digihuevo que se iluminó.

Corrieron hacia ellos, Kari incluso sacó su cámara y capturó el momento exacto en el que un Nyokomon aparecía en una cunita de piedra.

* * *

Parecía que aquel día estaría muerto, igual que el anterior y el anterior a ese, lo que significaba que no habría propinas. Gwen se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó para calmar su dolor de cabeza inexistente, más bien solo lo hacía para relajarse, pero es que se sentía muy presionada. Tenía que cursar las materias que le faltaban ese semestre y no había podido conseguir ni la mitad del dinero que necesitaba por que no estaban en temporada alta y cada vez se sentía más cerca la penosa necesidad de pedirle prestado a su jefe.

No era que Fred Harrison fuese un avaro, solo que ya había hecho suficiente por ellas como para que además le estuviera pidiendo dinero para su carrera. Ni siquiera le descontaba la renta de su sueldo y muy rara vez le había tenido que dar para la comida; es más, ni siquiera les había cobrado cuando Tulia enfermó de gravedad y tuvo que ser internada en el hospital.

Como llamado a sus súplicas, sonó la campanilla de la puerta y la hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con un total desconocido de cabello rubio que terminó sentándose en la barra. Había algo muy raro en él, desde la bufanda que le cubría la mitad del rostro hasta los zapatos lustrados e impecables, raro pero al fin de cuentas un cliente y un cliente era un cliente.

- Buenas tardes, ¿quiere algo para beber? -le preguntó con amabilidad por detrás de la barra y acercándole una carta.

- Un expresso, nada más -contestó tajante, dejando a un lado la carta.

- Mmm... de acuerdo -ush, ¿por qué no pedía algo de comer? ¿Qué no veía que tenía que pagar la escuela?- en seguida se lo traigo.

Se acercó a la ventanilla por la que le hacía los pedidos a Joseph, que era quien estaba cocinando y dejó caer pesadamente el menú.

- ¿Qué pidió? No alcancé a escuchar -le preguntó, esperanzado, ya comenzaba a aburrirse.

- Solo un café, Joe -ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo-, será mejor que se lo sirva o no va a dejar propina... por cierto, ¿tú lo conoces? No recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí.

Joseph lo miró por encima de la cabeza castaña de Gwen, pero el tipo no le resultó en lo absoluto conocido.

- No, no lo creo.

La voz del desconocido los hizo sobresaltar. Era grave y severa.

- ¿Señorita, es aquí el hostal que anuncia este folleto?

- Ehhh... si -contestó dudativa, por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba la idea de hospedar a aquel desconocido en casa.

Y así sin más el desconocido pidió una habitación para él y su hija pequeña, dejando a consignación una extraña tarjeta de crédito, seguramente de otro país.

* * *

Era una niña más bien solitaria y los amigos casi no la querían, por eso no tenía muchos. Solo dos en realidad: su mejor amiga Tulia y a Michael. A la primera no la veía mucho, solo por las tardes y a escondidas, durante el trayecto a casa y con el segundo se juntaba durante los recreos. Ese día no por que había enfermado y estaba en casa, recuperandose, Regina decía continuamente que solo se ponía así de enfermo cuando tenía que ir a la escuela. A él también le hacía el mismo daño que a su hermana May.

Por eso estaba sentada sola y lejos de las otras niñas, por alguna razón no se sentía como ellas. Ninguna la quería tampoco, por cierto, por que la juzgaban de presumida, odiosa y por que se creía mucho solo por ser la hija de los alcaldes. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Eso sí, todas eran sus mejores amigas los días en los que se acercaba su cumpleaños o cuando su madre estaba cerca ya que todos la adoraban o, más bien, le temían.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Regina levantó los ojos del manga que estaba leyendo y se encontró con una niña no mucho mayor que ella y sin el uniforme. Nunca la había visto, ni siquiera en el parque.

- Si quieres -contestó con sequedad y encogiéndose de hombros. No se sentía muy cómoda con extraños y más con extraños a los que nunca había visto.

La niña se sentó a su lado. La verdad era muy bonita y tenía su mismo cabello rubio, solo que más largo y mucho menos lacio, además se veía que no lo había cepillado al despertar. Regina en cambio, lo llevaba de una manera similar a la de May, en un cortísimo Bob, con un lazo rojo.

- Me llamo Gala, ¿y tú? -preguntó, aunque era evidente que a ella también se le dificultaba hacer nuevos amigos por que casi no la veía a los ojos, tal vez por temor de que fuera a hacerle una grosería. Además, no lo iba a admitir pero seguía inconforme por tener que asistir a la escuela.

- Regina -se quedó un ratito callada, aunque después continuó por mera cordialidad-, ¿y... por qué estás aquí?

- Es que Wi... quiero decir, a mi papá lo transfirieron.

- ¿Cómo que lo transfirieron? ¿O sea que te mudas? Qué raro, nunca nadie se viene a vivir aquí -tenía el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión.

- ¿Ah no? -preguntó Gala y se quedó un poquito pensativa. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Wizardmon la había llevado a un pueblo fantasma.

- No.

Y ambas niñas se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Gala se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo por que era imposible que la persona que buscaba se encontrara en ese lugar para niños ricos cuya falsedad y frivolidad la escondían bajo falsa amabilidad. Regina, en cambio, tampoco se encontraba del todo agusto y escondió con el brazo el título de la revista japonesa por que no quería que la niña nueva comenzara a juzgarla.

Había algo en esa niña que a Gala le resultó tan familiar que por eso no se levantó de donde estaba, más bien sintió una infinita curiosidad que no supo explicar.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? -le preguntó al darse cuenta de qué le estaba escondiendo algo-, ¿te gusta Digimon?

No notó que lo dijero con repulsión ni tampoco como si la estuviera juzgando de freaky, al contrario, por el tono de su voz resultó evidente que Gala también los conocía y que le gustaban.

- Si, muchísimo -admitió ligeramente, avergonzada por que sabía que era preferible que le gustaran las muñecas y no esas cosas de niños tontitos.

- A mi también. Yo soy Gatomon -dijo con emoción, demostrando que, efectivamente, era una total y completa fan de la serie.

- Yo soy Sora -contestó Regina, rápidamente y abriendo el manga en donde aparecía la elegida del amor-, y con mi amiga Tulia jugamos a que ella es Biyomon. ¿Ya la viste, ella?

- Con que Biyomon, ¿eh? ¿Y has visto las caricaturas? Me gustan mucho más que leer.

- Casi no -admitió la pequeña Regina, bajando un poquito la mirada por que ese era su pleito de todos los días con su mamá-, a mi mamá no le gusta que veamos la televisión.

- ¡Ush los padres! -exclamó Gala por que ella, aunque no los tenía, debía obedecer a Wizardmon en sus ocurrencias extrañas-. ¡Lo que daría por ir al Digimundo!

Regina sonrió.

- ¿Crees que los digimon existen? -le preguntó con muchísima curiosidad.

- ¡Claro que existen! -se apresuró Gala a contestar-, solo que no en este mundo.

- No, si existen -contestó Regina, emocionada y sacando un pequeño libro que había conseguido al compara su útlimo manda-, solo que no parecen digimon y no se acuerdan de que lo son. Mira, aquí lo dice.

Gala frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, sintiéndose demasiado confundida. A cada palabra que leía, su confusión aumentaba más y más y más y no hacía otra cosa que acongojarla. Alguien sabía su historia, alguien además de Wizardmon y, al parecer, era alguien que también deseaba regresar al Digimundo. Se preguntó si... no, era imposible, ella misma lo había visto morir.

- ¿Entonces tú crees que los digimon viven aquí? -Regina asintió y por su manera de mirarla no le quedó ni la menor duda de que en verdad lo creía. Tampoco se atrevía a refutarla. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que solo eran Wizardmon y ella los únicos digimon en la Tierra? Se decepcionaría muchísimo-. ¿Pero entonces quiénes son?

- No estoy muy segura, la verdad, por que ellos no saben que lo son por que los alejaron de sus niños elegidos. Pero... ¿ves a ese de ahí? -preguntó, señalándole a un chico de cabellos negros que jugaba en las canchas de preparatoria no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. Sentada en las gradas estaba May con sus amigas. Gala asintió-. Él es él -señaló a Ken Ichijoji en su anime, el niño que estaba junto a un Wormmon-, lo sé por que es el más inteligente de la escuela, ¡es un genio! Solo que ahora se llama Charles.

- Pero Ken no es un digimon -aclaró Gala por que por un momento creyó que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban atrapados en el cuerpo de un humano. Inexplicablemente sintió alivio.

- No, él es humano como mi hermana y yo. Todos los demás son Digimons y creo que Michael también.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y dónde está Wormmon, entonces? -aventuró Gala. Wormmon nunca se atrevería a abandonar a Ken ni a dejarlo solo; si él era el verdadero Ichijoji, entonces su digimon tendría que estar con él.

- No lo sé, aún no lo he encontrado. Es que... todos son muy diferentes ahora y no estan en compañía de su digimon. Por ejemplo, Joe y Gamumon se odian.

No, definitivamente aquello era imposible. A Gala se le estaba dificultando procesar tanta información y juraría que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Es que todo lo que Regina le resultaba tan inverosímil que dentro de su realidad incluso sonaba como verdadero. ¿Y si le estaba diciendo la verdad? 'Y si Wizardmon lo sabía y por eso la había inscrito en ese colegio?

Regina comenzó a señalar y señalar personas.

- ¿Y él qué es? -preguntó señalando a uno de los jugadores después de un tiempo, llevaban haciendo lo mismo los últimos diez minutos.

- Él es un Bakemon-respondió Regina con tranquilidad.

- ¿Y él?

- Soulmon -su tono de voz era como el de alguien que dice algo realmente evidente.

- ¿Todos son digievoluciones de Bakemon? -suponía que ahora sería capaz de creerle cualquier cosa y por eso preguntó después de haber escuchado al menos veinte de ellos haciéndose pasar por humanos. Todavía seguía sin poder creérselo del todo.

- Bueno, él es un Numemon y ella es Widmon. Esa de ahí es una Floramon.

- Oh, ya veo, ¿y por qué piensas que la mayoría son Bakemons?

- No pienso, Gala. Es que son Bakemons -espetó un poquito molesta por que comenzaba a sospechar que su nueva amiga solo había estado burlándose de ella.

- Perdón, Regina, pero son digimon de las tinieblas y no puedo creer que haya tantos en un espacio tan pequeño.

La escuela era totalmente inmensa, descomunal, pero nunca había visto a cientos de Bakemons en un solo lugar, ni siquiera en las casas embrujadas del Digimundo. Con razón se sentía extraña en ese colegio de prodigios: por la simple y sencilla razón de que únicamente había oscuridad.

- Es por que mi mamá es la principal benefactora y antes era la directora.

- ¿Y quién es tu mamá?

La campana del final del recreo resonó en el patio.

- LadyDevimon.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Les recuerdo que nada, absolutamente nada relacionado a los digimon me pertenecen y no lucraría y blah blah blah...**

Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic. No se si me quedó algo confuso por que según yo si le entiendo, aunque claro yo lo escribí. ¿Reconocieron a cada personaje? ¿Lograron identificarlo? Actualizaré todos los domingos, espero. ¡No se olviden de comentar!


End file.
